


Ode to Sailor Chibi

by YukitoNO1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:05:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3133829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukitoNO1/pseuds/YukitoNO1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an Ode to Sailor Chibi. One of the my favorite Fic writers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ode to Sailor Chibi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SailorChibi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibi/gifts).



> After reading the notes on Sailor Chibbi's last update, I wanted to do something to let her know how much I love her writing and this came to mind. Its a remake of the Sailor Moon theme song for her. If you don't know the tune you can get it on u-tube. Just add these lyrics in place. Hope you like it!

Fighting writers block by moonlight  
Winning plot bunnies by daylight  
Never running from a prompt line  
She is the one named Sailor Chibi

She will never turn her back on her fics  
She is always there to update  
She is the one on who we can depend  
She is the one named Sailor Chibi

Getting powers from her comments  
She is the one named Sailor Chibi  
She is the one Sailor Chibi!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all the great fics Sailor Chibi. Hope I haven't upset anyone with this remix! Please be kind as this is not betaed and i suck at English. XD


End file.
